Black, Purple, and Silver
by Artemis Tano
Summary: So these are some of the only two Bleach yuri I consider even slightly canon, Isane/Unohana and YoruSoi. I like it. This will be a bunch of chapters with both those pairings, mostly rated M so NO ONE UNDER 18 YA GOT IT! There will be romance, lemon, some biting, and, of course, flash-stepping. Mostly romance, sprinkle of humor sometimes. FYI-the name is their hair colors.
1. Names and Bites

**HEY! Guess what? I found another yuri pairing that doesn't get enough credit, love, or attention to THE FREAKING CHARACTERS. So yeah, now doing a series of fanfics that are kinds like one-shots but tie into each other just a little bit, they're all yuri- IsanexUnohana and YoruichixSoi-Fon(or Sui-Feng, whatever). There will be flash-step, a tad of lemon, dominating(Y and U), and of course, furious blushing. ;) BTW right now it's like fall or whatever so it's cold outside, so if you're wondering why Unohana-taichou's hands are apparently cold… that's why.**

Isane started at hearing a soft thump by the window, then recognized the spiritual pressure and relaxed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and pulling the cover off. "Unohana-taichou, are you-" was as far as she got before said captain appeared on her legs with a calm smile. Isane flinched in surprise, then started blushing as Unohana placed her hands on her shoulders and leaned closer. "Isane, remove your zanpaktou, please." she heard. She blinked, then looked down at her sword hanging from her side.

"B-But… taichou, I'm not supposed…" she trailed off as Unohana pressed her forehead against hers and smiled softly. "Take it off, Isane." she said in a low tone. Isane's blood went cold and she snapped the cord holding her zanpaktou, dropping it quickly. Unohana smiled again, placing a hand on Isane's cheek. "There, that's better. Now come along, Isane, we're going to my room." she said, seemingly oblivious to her lieutenant's terror.

Isane nodded, getting up slowly. She walked to the door with Unohana, preparing to flash-step. She got a nod, and they went.

(**All ya'll who just want a little **_**action **_**can be patient for a bit. I feel like torturing Isane.)**

Four minutes later, Isane stumbled into her captain's room, recovering from a trip she had taken on her last step. She skidded a bit, but stopped herself before she hit the wall. Breathing a sigh of relief, she got up and turned to see her captain finishing a kido barrier around the room- one that, by Isane's guess, was meant to keep things in rather than out. She gulped as Unohana finished and appeared in front of her, serene smile and all.

She knew she was blushing, so she just ran her fingers through her hair, trying to think of a way to end this night without passing out(in a good way). Her captain didn't give her time to think- instead she took Isane's hand and led her over to the bed, sitting them both down at the edge. Isane turned, raising an eyebrow. Unohana leaned against her, placing her head under Isane's neck. Isane lifted her arms and placed them lightly around her captain, tightening her grip when she felt the captain shift her head.

She felt small kisses on her neck, ones that made her bite back a groan. Her hands were tracing down, finding Unohana's own, loving how their fingers laced together. She shifted back, sitting up on the bed and leaning against the wall for support. She felt her captain begin to strain to reach higher, so she arched her neck out and down, catching the corner of her eye.

She shivered a bit as Unohana came to the place where her jawbone met her neck- her melting point. She couldn't quite stop the whimper that came out when a tongue ran over it, something Isane always marveled at- how her captain could be extremely dignified, then become so-so teasing when in bed. It always surprised yet… intrigued her.

She felt a hand come up and brush her hair beads behind her ear, turning her head slightly. She was caught by Unohana in a soft kiss, barely noticing how the captain was now sitting on her. She moved her shoulders, letting her head stretch around more, pressing against Unohana slightly. This didn't go unnoticed, and the captain retaliated by slipping her free hand back and placing it on Isane's upper leg. This earned a squeak from the lieutenant and an increase in pulse, and it also helped to fuel Unohana's desire. She rubbed her fingers around, tightening her grasp and noting the small changes in the girl's breathing. _She's growing aroused, _Unohana noticed. Isane had noticed too, but only because of the knot in her stomach and the warm feeling around her leg, which she didn't think was her captain's warmth.

She finally pulled back from the kiss, breathing in deeply. Unohana took the chance to turn, facing Isane and placing her knees on either side of her legs. Isane blushed harder as her captain leaned closer, pressing Isane back into the wall and ending up an inch away. "Isane, what's wrong? I thought you were expecting this, or at least something akin to this." she said, smile diminishing slightly. Isane held up her hands quickly, trying to reassure the captain. "N-No! It's not- I mean, yes I was expecting… this, or something, I didn't mean to- I'm still just- I'm sorry, Unohana taichou, I…" she lowered her head, trailing off as she felt Unohana's gaze burn into her skull. A hand lifted her chin up slowly, looking up into her eyes.

"Isane, you do realize that we are alone, together, correct? Respect aside, please address me as something more… casual, if you would. It's not like anyone will hear you." she said, noting the surprise written in her face as she heard the request. "W-What? B-But captain, I don't think…" she was silenced by a finger over her lips, followed by a stern look. "Isane, even as my request stands, as does my rank as your superior, so therefore you must do as I say. I don't want to have to punish my lieutenant."

Isane's heart nearly stopped upon hearing that, snapped out of it only by hands finding her collar and lips finding hers. She lifted her hands hesitantly, then placed them on the captain's sides nervously. Unohana nodded with approval and slid her own hands down Isane's collar slightly, feeling her shiver from the touch on her bare skin. She pulled one hand out and slid her hand down Isane's front, earning a low moan. She found the tie that held the robe on and tugged it, loosening it slightly. She worked her hand in and felt the warmth radiating from Isane's skin as her fingers brushed over her stomach, giving her goosebumps.

She removed her hand from Isane's collar and ran it through her lieutenant's hair, making sure her head was against the wall. She twisted the beaded strands in her hand, anchoring herself. She then pressed her palm against Isane's stomach, feeling it pull back slightly at the cold feel. She pressed forwards slightly, knowing Isane was trapped. Isane shivered, breaking the kiss. "T-Taichou, I-" she stopped when she felt the hand squeeze her stomach, warning her. She panted, trying again. "U-Unoh-hana-san?" she tried, only to get a lifted eyebrow and another painful squeeze. She gave up and leaned back, trying to catch her breath.

Unohana was determined to get it out of her, so she ran her hand up Isane's stomach, tracing a circle that went higher every time. Isane's hands tightened their grip as she bit back more moans, her captain's hand running wild.

Her head went slack as it stopped, the top of her robe mostly open and hanging onto her shoulders. Unohana's hand had gone over practically every inch, and it left her feeling… something like desire. She had only felt this way once before, on the day her captain had found out, and they started secretly dating. It was a great feeling, like hunger after an exercise, but it left her arms twitchy, and had caused her to blush whenever she saw her captain for nearly a month. She was breathing heavily, and could feel sweat gathering near the base of her neck. Unohana's hand was the only thing keeping her head up, and she could feel herself sliding down the wall slightly.

"Isane," Unohana said, catching her attention, "Would you like to try at my name again?" Isane stiffened, then shook her head. Unohana frowned slightly, then pulled Isane's head back so that her neck was exposed. "I see…" Unohana said, running a finger around Isane's neck. When she found the point, she looked back up at Isane and pressed down, watching her stiffen. "Are you _sure _you wouldn't like to try? You do know the name, both of them, so you could say either, or just come up with one…" she said, raising an eyebrow. Isane narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, considering her options. Unohana watched her face, waiting for a decision.

When she realized that Isane might've been stalling, she smiled softly. "Well Isane, I'll let you think. I do have to punish you, though. But don't worry, my kido will insure no one else hears you strain your vocal cords." Isane just froze, her brain tripping over all the shifting tones and naughty meanings in those few sentences. She saw Unohana's head turn, and choked down a groan as she felt teeth. She strained against Unohana's hand, but couldn't get it to budge before she bit down softly.

She couldn't help it- she shrieked, her voice rising to an unnatural octave. She felt grateful for the kido as she calmed, reduced to heavy pants and whimpers. Unohana's hand tightened and she bit down harder, earning another shriek and feeling Isane's leg begin to twitch. As Isane came back down to earth, Unohana let off most of the pressure, allowing her to breathe. She gasped and whimpered a bit, feeling her head pound as sweat rolled down the back of her neck. _I d-don't think I can take much more of-of this... even if it's s-so good… _Isane thought, cracking one eye open.

"One more guess, Isane." Unohana said, making the girl stiffen in panic. "Just say it once, I won't stop until you do." she added, reminding Isane of where her teeth were by brushing her tongue against her throat. Isane let out another guttural moan, twitching her fingers. Her hands had fallen from where they had been earlier, and were now half on the captain's legs, dangling. She turned back to her superior, having come up with another honorific name. "H-How about… S-Sensei?" she said meekly, bracing herself.

Unohana sighed. "Oh Isane." she said, tensing her jaw around her partner's neck.

The following noises strained the kido to it's limits, finally ending after an hour and more wonderful punishment for poor Isane.

**Yep. That happened. So next chapter is also gonna be Isane/Unohana, one after will be YoruSoi, don't worry. It gets more intense with YoruSoi because they're both… intense. Isane is still all hesitant and a good hundred or so years younger than her captain. Her captain also doesn't want to… break her, so they're takin it slower than normal. YoruSoi has been going on for nearly a year, and they're all down and comfortable, so… they're gonna be the more hardcore lemon part. Isane/Unohana is my excuse to write sadistical romance, while YoruSoi… eh heh heh heh…**

****P.S This story is also to celebrate my first story, Naughty Naruto, being published for over 90 days. The doc vanished yesterday, and I'm so sad/happy about that!****


	2. Drinks and Grins

**Yo! I am back, as you…probably...noticed… yeah… I'm feel **_**really**_ **stupid right now, dunno why. Meh. Anyways, bit of drinking in this chapter, some smutty stuff and language, the norm. Isane gets taken out drinking with(who else) Rangiku, Momo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Nanao(for those who don't know, those are the 10th, 5th, 6th, and 8th lieutenants, and an 11th squad member). Isane comes back kinda drunk, and just happens to bump into her captain ;) heh heh heh…**

Isane frantically clawed at the door, struggling to keep her grip as Rangiku pulled her legs, trying to pry her hands off. "C'mon, Isane, you know you want to come! It's Momo's birthday in a few weeks, and she's going of to the world of the living then! We _have _to celebrate NOW!" Rangiku said, succeeding in tearing Isane off the door. She dragged her down the hall by her feet, _hmmph_-ing as she saw Renji raise an eyebrow and Ikkaku just grin. She turned down the corner and tugged as Isane bounced off, the impact winding her. _Oww…_ she thought, her vision going fuzzy.

They arrived at the bar, getting a table near the back. Nanao showed up with Momo a bit later, and they all ordered some mixed drinks. A few hours later, shot glasses were strewn across the table as Rangiku and Renji fell on their faces, intoxicated after a drinking contest. Ikkaku was sprawled across his chair, a devilish grin on his face as he suffered through the effects of the alcohol as well. Nanao and Isane were still pretty sober, and were discussing the recent appearance of a menos in the human world.

Momo was leaning into Nanao's back, giggling as Rangiku began a slurred speach on her captain's shortcomings. She leaned heavily against the table, and leaned over, beckoning Momo to lean closer. "You should really just go sleep with him already Momo, at this rate you'll never get anywhere. The captains are all getting taken up pretty quick, ain't that right, Isane?" she said loudly, shooting a look over at the lieutenant.

Isane started and blushed furiously, raising her hands to ward off the assumption. "R-Rangiku-san, I t-think you've had too much to drink-" she began, pretending she couldn't feel Nanao and Momo's gazes on her.(**remember, Rangiku's drunk, so these aren't spelling errors, just her slurring her speech)** "I know I 'av, I just wanna tell 'em some stuff- those two can be so _loud_, I honeshtly wonder at some times whether or not they're jus screamin fer fun, they make the noisiest s-" she was cut off by a glass thrown at her face, bouncing off her forehead. Rangiku grunted and fell forward, landing on Momo, who shrieked and fell over. Nanao stood up quickly, helping Momo lower her to the ground. "Isane! What on earth were you thinking?!" Nanao said, glaring at the other lieutenant and fixing her glasses threateningly.

Isane ruffled her hair nervously, trying to conceal her blush. "Uhhh-I was-I didn't… hey, let's get some more shots, okay?" she ordered some more drinks from the waitress, pushing all the empty glasses to the side. After confirming Rangiku was alive, Nanao and Momo sat back down, noticing the blush spreading over Isane's cheeks as she downed another glass.

"Isane, stop drinking so much. At this rate…" her voice trailed off as she saw Isane place the glass with a small pile of others at her right, all of which seemed fresh. Nanao groaned as she saw the expressing on Isane's face, realizing that she was almost as drunk as Rangiku. She turned to Momo, tugging her sleeve. "I believe we should take our leave now, Momo. A drunk Isane is as weird as normal Rangiku." Momo nodded quickly, and the two of them left the two drunks to their conference.

After Rangiku managed to get back on her chair, she faced Isane warily, now aware of her aim with a glass. After Isane sleepily assured her she wasn't going to throw anything, Rangiku started talking again. "So how is it? Bein' in love wit your captain. Is it weird when ya kiss or sleep together? I mean, yer so tall, it'd be hard for her to really wrap around ya…" she nearly fell off the chair as Isane aimed a weak punch her way, missing by a mile. "Aw c'mon, Isane. Tell me about yer sex life. I wanna know what's hiding under Unohana's cool composure. I know she doesn' make ya scream like that by dishing out orders." Isane snorted at the question, rolling over. "How would you hear screamin, there's a kido up…" Isane muttered. Rangiku chuckled, hiccupping afterwards. "There ain't one around your room, Isane. Or yer office, which I jus noticed has a lock on it and a cot in da corner. Care ta explain, lieutenant Kotetsu?" she mumbled, drifting off to sleep. Isane groaned, sitting back against her chair.

"You're right bout one thing, Rangiku. My taichou can do a _lot _more than dish out orders. And those hands… those damn soft hands…" Rangiku was slightly surprised to hear Isane curse, but put it down to the alcohol. "Well, if ya ever need practice, I'm always bored." Isane blushed, turning her head. "You're so dirty, Rangiku." Rangiku chuckled, hand sliding off the table. "Guilty…" she said, falling out of her chair and onto the floor.

Isane sighed heavily as she stood, stretching her back. She paid the bartender for the drinks and said she would send someone to drag the others out later. She walked out and quickly flash-stepped back to the 4th division, trying to keep her eyes open. She skidded across the wall a few times as she staggered, realizing just how much she had drank. She slapped herself across the face, then turned and ran straight into someone, knocking them over.

She ended up on top, staring blurrily down at a familiar face. "Hey, cap'n. How are you?" she said, trying not to drool. "Isane? Oh my, you've been drinking, haven't you? Come, let's get you to bed before you vomit." Unohana pulled her lieutenant up, placing her arm around her shoulders. They flash-stepped over to Unohana's room, where Isane was guided to the bed. She fell over on it, face-first, her legs hanging off. Unohana sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get the girl to sleep if they shared a bed.

They had been intimate for months now, and Unohana remembered Isane being drunk one time- she was so forwards and unlike her normal flustered self. It had shocked Unohana when she saw Isane grinning and taking the lead, making _her _scream for once. Normally, Unohana was the one in charge, having even once literally grabbed Isane after her shift and shunpo-ed her forcefully into her room, nearly forgetting the kido that had been needed. She stood looking over at Isane, who was struggling with the sheets, trying to decide whether or not to join her. Isane must've been more drunk than either of them realized, because she suddenly appeared in front of the captain, grabbing her sleeve. "C'mon *hic* captain, the bed's so nice and soft. It'll be warm soon, too. I promise." she said, a devilish look in her eyes.

Unohana's eyes widened as Isane dragged her over to the bed, then grabbed her shoulders. She leaned closer to Unohana's ears, whispering- "We should have some _fun, _captain. I dunno about you, but I'm _so _over this *hic* "subdominant" thing I seem to do. It's _my _turn to make _your _toes curl.", she said happily. Unohana's face was a mixture of lust and wariness, trying to decide whether or not to stop the lieutenant. She decided against stopping her when lips found hers and a pair of hands found the tie to her robe. They worked quickly, and within seconds Unohana was groaning into Isane's mouth as hands ran over her stomach and sides. Her head pulled back, and Isane began to lick the side of Unohana's neck, working her way down. Unohana was lying down on her bed, Isane over her on all fours. Isane suddenly stopped on her way down and crawled back up to her captain's face, tracing lines over her neck.

She leaned over and placed her mouth over Unohana's neck, sucking slightly. Unohana tensed then relaxed suddenly as Isane bit down at the bade of her neck. She held back her grunt as Isane made sure to leave a mark, possibly drawing blood. Unohana seemingly surrendered, not doing anything to stop Isane as she pulled off her neck and went back down. The rest of the captain's robe was torn off, leaving her in underwear, which was(although she'd never say so) quite wet. Isane shifted back up slightly, leaning on one elbow near the captain's face, her other hand bravely tracing the captain's stomach. She placed a quick kiss on the lieutenant's cheek, feeling fingers slip around her underwear straps.

She stiffened slightly as she felt fingers go straight for the kill, covering themselves in hair and wetness. Unohana wrapped her arms around the swaying Isane, who she noticed still had her robe on. The captain began to take it off, only to stop and moan softly as Isane stuck a finger in her. She pulled it back and rammed it in hard, making Unohana clench her fists. "Hey cap'n this time it's'a my turn. Ya gotta call me your captain for t-night, m-kay? Else I won't finish, I may just stop..." she said, grinning as she lessened the pressure.

The hands that had been on her robe now grabbed her shoulders, squeezing them painfully. "Isane..." she said in a warning tone. But Isane was too drunk to care. She had control, finally, and damn, she wanted to fuck her captain hard. But she also wanted to just once be the dominant, knowing that she would pay for it later but not caring.

She twisted her finger, making Unohana bite back another gasp. "C'mon, you just have to say 'please Captain'. Or, better yet-" she leaned over and whispered something in Unohana's ear, managing to not slur her words, "You could say, 'Hurry up and make me come, Captain." she punctuated her request by adding another finger, causing Unohana to arch her back slightly. It had been a while since anyone, Isane included, had treated her so roughly, and she couldn't help but love it.

Isane leaned over Unohana's head, taking her ear between her teeth. "Please, captain. Make me come, captain. It's not that hard, I used to say it SO often..." she managed to add a third finger, causing Unohana's vision to blur. She could feel the tension, knowing she was drawing nearer with Isane's thrusts. She let out a loud moan as Isane increased the pressure but not the pace, rocking Unohana's small body with her fingers.

She bit down on the captain's ears slightly, tugging at it. "Damn it, just SAY IT already captain. I don't wanna have to punish you." Isane growled, mimicking the tone Unohana sometimes used as she sunk her fingers in as far as they would go, pushing Unohana up the bed. She pulled her fingers back halfway and held Unohana's hips down, straddling her. She leaned forward, placing her head next to Unohana's as she rubbed her entrance with her other hand. "Just SAY it captain, it can all end nicely now, just say it dammit..." Unohana let out something that might've been a whimper, then opened her mouth.

"Is-Isane t-tai-ch-chou, p-please-" she got that far before Isane grinned and rammed her finger back into Unohana. Unohana let out a soft scream, feeling her release right around the corner. Isane held her hips down and rammed her fingers back in again, earning moans. She kept pulling mostly out, ramming back in almost harder every time, bruising them both and probably impairing Unohana's walking for the next few days. Isane suddenly stopped, her finger stuck, and Unohana threw her head back in a load moan as her inner walls clamped down, keeping Isane's fingers in that spot as her orgasm broke. As soon as it began to die down and her walls relaxed, Isane pulled her fingers out and licked them seductively, offering one to Unohana. She licked it cautiously and found out that her personal taste wasn't too bad. She watched Isane lick her fingers, blushing she thought of that tongue doing other things, things that would truly make her toes curl.

She was distracted from this revelation by Isane ramming her other hand in, drawing another moan out. "We're not done just yet, lieutenant." Isane said, grinning wickedly as the world spun around her head. "Don't we have more to do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she pistoned her fingers in, curling her knuckles. "Y-Yes taichou, we most certainly do..." the actual captain said, reaching up to take Isane's robe off. This night had just gotten started, and Unohana wanted to make it so Isane owed her one for tomorrow night.

YO! SO, REALLY LIKEN DIS, HOPE YA'LL WERENT TOO SURPRISED AT THE TURN THIS TOOK. IT JUST...HAPPENED. YEAH. ANYWAYS, I FEEL LIKE RANGIKU WOULD ALWAYS BE GETTING ISANE, MOMO, AND NANAO INTO TROUBLE AND DRUNK. REVIEW IF YA AGREE WITH ME. AND THX FOR READIN! NEXT CHPTR IS YORUSOI UNLESS I GET SPECIFIC REQUESTS OTHERWISE BEFORE CHRISTMAS. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
